Jurassic park 4: the return
by William the writer
Summary: John Hammond dies and wants to get buried on the island he created. But Ingen has secrets on the Island
1. Default Chapter

Ian:"Now John, be calm, you need all the rest you can get."  
  
John rolled his eyes: "Mr. Malcom.."  
  
Ian: "Ian."  
  
"Ian,...I'll be having plenty off rest after this life."he said.  
  
"Don't say things like that!" Ellie said. "Yet, he did." Ian said  
  
John was lying in his bed. His end was almost near. Ellie Sattler, Alan Grant and Ian Malcom had been called to come because John needed them do to something for him and he only wanted them to do it.  
  
"Why did you wanted us to come here anyway?" Alan asked.  
  
"I have an announcement to make but not everybody is here."  
  
Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.  
  
"Ah there they are." John said.  
  
"They? Are you like throwing a party here?" Ian quipped.  
  
"Come in." John said while laughing with Ian's remark.  
  
"I'm going to miss your jokes, Ian..Ah there they are.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" Lex and Tim said while running in.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Alan said to himself.  
  
"Now are you going to tell us the big news?" Ellie asked.  
  
"Ian, make sure Sarah gets to hear this, I want her there to." John asked.  
  
"She is coming back from a meeting in Texas. She'll be here tonight.  
  
"Tim, my friend, can u gives me those papers on my desk over there?" John asked.  
  
"Sure thing." Tim replied.  
  
Tim ran over to the other side off the room and took some papers from the table. He ran back and gave them to John.  
  
"Thanks. Now first off all I want you guys to sign these." He asked.  
  
"I ain't signing anything without reading it." Alan said. "Especially when it comes from you." He added.  
  
"Alan, come on, this is my will. Cause you are in them I just wanted you guys to sign it for approvement." John said.  
  
Alan looked as Ellie took the pen out off John's hand and signed it. So did Malcom and Tim and Lex.  
  
"Now I called Sarah and she gave her word about signing this. You're the only one left, Alan." John said.  
  
Alan took the pen and signed. John smiled: "Good, now let's see what you all get. I love this part."  
  
"We all do." Ian said.  
  
They all smiled while John opened a map that said "confidential". They all opened their eyes.  
  
John saw that:" Don't be afraid, I just wanted no one to open this."  
  
"Now, who shall we begin with. As I would say let's begin with splitting my fortune. Now I know what I am doing. I feel guilty off sending you to the island with dinosaurs and for Ian a second time and I feel like I owe you all off that. That's why I will give you all a big financial support of 5 million dollars. The rest of my money will go to Ingen who still take care off the Island and keeping the people off the island." John said  
  
"That's good, people should not go up there.It's hell up there." Ian said.  
  
"Now that was one off the parts I wanted to tell you."  
  
"Do you all feel like this is going in the wrong direction." Alan said.  
  
Suddenly John shouted out in pain. His heart started beating really fast. He held on to his bed.  
  
"Somebody, we need help here!!!!!" Ellie shouted.  
  
Tim and Lex ran into the arms of Alan trying to avoid the sight of their grampa dying.  
  
Two nurses and a doctor ran in. John kept on talking to them.  
  
"When I die, I want to be buried.."  
  
"Oh no." Alan said.  
  
"In the place I created..."  
  
"This isn't good." Alan kept on saying.  
  
"I want to be buried, by you all in the middle off Jurassic Park."  
  
"No way John!!!!" Alan shouted.  
  
"Too late, Alan, u signed my will.." He said while he died after a severe heart attack.  
  
"Mean old bastard." Alan said while walking out.  
  
"Alan!" Ellie cried while running after Alan. "Erm, could you all please leave the room." The doctor said.  
  
Ian was frozen, he kept on staring at the bottom off the will:"I, John Hammond want to be buried in Jurassic park in the centre of the island. I want Alan Grant, Ian Malcom, Ellie Sattler, Sarah Harding, Lex and Tim to bring me there and burry me. Ingen will give them all material and persons needed to do this."  
  
John Hammond  
  
"Mr.Malcom, we have to get out here." Lex said while pulling his sleeve.  
  
"This..this is..just unbelievable.I mean you trust the guy. He gives you 5 million dollars and he sends you off to a Island full off dinosaurs. I must say he really loves irony." Ian said 


	2. The new chief

He turned around and walked out together with Lex and Tim.  
  
"Do we really have to go back to the Island, Mr Malcolm?" Tim asked him.  
  
"The only thing I know is that they won't get me on that "park" again." He said.  
  
"I'm afraid u will have to." A woman said. She was standing next to Alan and Ellie.  
  
"And you are?..."Ian asked.  
  
"Anna Burlington, I'm the new chief off Ingen."  
  
"Yeah, the last one got eaten that's right." Alan said.  
  
"Yes well, The team and I will be helping you for a save way through the Island." She said.  
  
"Safe and Jurassic park are two things that really don't match, lady." Ian said.  
  
"Well with new technology.."  
  
"Technology is the least things that will help us on that Island." Alan said.  
  
"Alan she's just doing her job. Let her finish." Ellie said.  
  
"Shipping people off to a island that's full of dinosaurs isn't a plan, Ellie. It's suicide." Alan said with anger in his voice.  
  
"So..what's this technology about? Are you going to put the dinos in big cages like the previous time cause that really won't have a happy ending I tell you. Because a lot off people became delicious meals then." Ian said  
  
"We have been making a new devise that locates all dinosaurs in a circle from 5 miles. So we have enough time to run or hide and be prepared." Anna said.  
  
"I hope that thing gets his energy from screaming, cause I don't trust batteries anymore." Ian said.  
  
"That's the beauty part it doesn't need any energy. We have been able to make a devise that can work without energy." "No really, I loved my screaming idea." Ian said  
  
"The plane leaves tomorrow at 8am, someone will lead u to the right way. Be there, that is if you want your 5 million dollars.": Anna said while walking away.  
  
"What? Hey..if we want or 5 million. I'm really starting to dislike John Hammond." Alan said.  
  
"How would you be,Alan. You create your biggest fantasy and u have the opportunity to be in it?" Ellie asked him.  
  
"I just hope they don't dig up his body and eat it." Ian said. *************************************************************************** A helicopter from Ingen landed down on a platform from the airport. Sarah Harding ran out while holding her head down. The helicopter went back up and she stood there alone. She looked around as she saw a man waving his hand to her yelling: "Mrs.Harding, over here." She ran to the person who was standing in a door hole. When she walked in she opened her eyes like she had seen a ghost. She was looking at two airplanes, another helicopter, a lot off cars.  
  
"W..what is this all about? And where is Ian? What is happening here?" she asked.  
  
"They will arrive soon. You are the first one off the JP1-team." The man next too her said.  
  
"First one? How many more is there to come? And what's this team-thing? I need answers here!!!." She shouted.  
  
" Buckle up, Sarah. We're going back to the beast to bury a sweet old man who invented it." Ian said.  
  
"IAN!!" She said while she ran in his arms and hugged and loaded him with kisses.  
  
"Ok now, Sarah, people can see us here, with the eyes and stuff." he whispered.  
  
"Oh Sorry.so erm what did you say. We're going back."  
  
"Mr Hammond died and he wanted to be buried in his own park and he wanted us to do that. If we don't we don't get what we had in his will. That's 5 million dollars"Alan said  
  
"Great, and you are?"  
  
"Alan Grant. In short I dig up dinosaurs. And this is Ellie Sattler, she's married and has children she used to work with me. Now I'm all alone. And that's Tim and Lex. I think Malcolm told you about us." he ended  
  
"Yeah, he did. That and all the chaotic parts off the story." She quipped.  
  
"That's who I am" Ian said:" You can't change a person no matter what he does. Else that person won't feel good in what he is and probably kill himself."  
  
"Now you're pushing it, Ian" Sarah said?  
  
"Ok, maybe a little he said." Ian added  
  
"Are you guys ready? We need to show you some things about the equipment." One off the workers said.  
  
They all nodded and followed him. They walked into the airplane which was all normal, except for the back off it. There were a lot off weapons in it and paralysing shots.  
  
"This is your plane. We just keep the possibility off a crash possible. There's also a rubber boat there and parachutes for every man on board. The weapons are for the island of course. U don't enter it without a weapon." The man said.  
  
Ian held a crossbow in his hand.  
  
"Erm, .Mr. I don't know your name but I'll call u Bill anyway. You really ain't going to kill any beast with a peace off wood really. This is like a splinter to them." Ian said.  
  
"There is poison inside that arrow, Mr Malcolm. It's shuts down the nerve- system in five second." he said.  
  
"You going to need more poison to shut down the entire nerve-system of a T- rex." Alan said.  
  
"You see, that's where you are wrong again, Mr Grant."Mrs Burlington said.  
  
"Ah Mrs Burlingtong. I wondered when you were going to show up."  
  
"Mr. Grant, Ingen has watched the island from a distance. Every animal that looked sick and we were able to help. We helped and that's how we founded out, because off all medicines. The limit for some drugs and poisons."  
  
"You must admit, Ingen really knows what They are doing." Ellie says.  
  
"We do our very best, Mrs Sattler." Anna said while she smiled at Ellie. 


	3. The arrival

They led the JP-1 team to the cars. They have been put on the second plane. All the cars had a satellite phone and weapons in the trunk. They were made out off a very strong metal. And the windows were very hard to break through.  
  
"Now that's what I call a car." Tim said.  
  
"Be very careful with these cars, they are very expensive." Anna said.  
  
"Tell that to the dinosaurs, because as for as I can recall the transport was always the thing they ruined first." Ian whispered to Sarah.  
  
Suddenly someone shouted:" Dr. Grant!!!"  
  
Alan turned around and looked for the one that just shouted his name.  
  
He saw Billy running towards him:" Billy!".  
  
They both shook hands.  
  
" What are you doing here?": Alan asked him.  
  
"I'm in the JP-2 team. We'll be transporting Mr. Hammond's body. But that's not my job. I'm in case we get lost or something happens, and they would need a palaeontologist. They want one in every car." Billy replied  
  
"And you actually wanted to go back?" Ian asked him.  
  
"They told me it would only take one or two days. Plus I haven't seen Isla Nublar yet.  
  
"Billy. " Alan said.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"You're stupid." Alan continued.  
  
Billy looked while Alan stepped away from him.  
  
"You're Ian Malcolm, right? Alan told me a lot about you" Billy s aid.  
  
"And according to me, those weren't all good things." Ian said while smiling.  
  
"And you're Ellie, the one that saved us by calling the navy and the marine. And Sarah Harding.from the L.A. incident. And who are they?" he said while looking at Lex and Tim.  
  
"Those are Lex and Tim, they were the grandchildren from John." Ellie said.  
  
"Oh.Sorry to hear that" Billy said.  
  
Suddenly the speakers announced:" Will all JP-teams please board in plane number one. The plane will leave in 15 minutes"  
  
" Well I guess we are really going back there." Lex said.  
  
"Yeah, back to a place more worse then Hell." Ian said.  
  
After a good flight they reached the coast from Isla Nublar. Everybody looked outside.  
  
"Why can't we just land in the middle off the island?" Lex asked Anne cause she was sitting next to her.  
  
"The island evolved more into a jungle and the only good place to land is on the outside off the Island. And even when we could land in the centre, I still wouldn't cause off all the carnivores sitting there. Especially the T- rex" She replied.  
  
Alan placed his head above the two seats from Lex and Anna:" I shouldn't worry so much about the T-rex anymore. Previous time I was in Isla Sorna and there was a Spinosaurus there and I guarantee you, I wanted to face the T-rex again." He said.  
  
"Mr.Grant, this is Isla Nublar, as far as I know they didn't brought those here."  
  
"Well I didn't see the Spinosaurus on the list from Ingen, who knows what else will be there."  
  
"Again this is Isla Nublar!" Anna said, but even she didn't know what Ingen had been doing on both Islands before she arrived.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the plane will land in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts" The speaker said.  
  
Half an hour later everything was set to go. The 4 cars were out and were ready to take off.  
  
JP-1 had the lead. The drivers were all men from Ingen who knew the way through the Island. Also Alan, Ian and Anna were in it.  
  
JP-2's car was a bit bigger cause the body was in the bottom off the car. There was a special compartiment underneath the car. The driver from Ingen was ready to take off. Billy jumped in and so did Lex and Ellie  
  
JP-3 contained an Ingen driver. Tim, Sarah and a paleontologist hired by Ingen. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes, pale skin and wavy hair. She was medium hight. Billy couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
JP-4 were all men from Ingen. They had bags with stuff in it. Which no one, except for them, knew what was in it.  
  
The leading car started moving. All the others followed. 


End file.
